Roses and Escorts
by SkyeblueA
Summary: Yeah ignore the title, trust me I could have done worse. This is an Peter/El/Neal OT3, based on a prompt from the White Collar kinkmeme on LJ. The prompt is El and Peter hire an escort on Vanentine's day and said escort is Neal. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first attempt at a threesome so if I suck, don't hate me. I don't own White Collar this was done for a prompt on the White Collar Kink Meme. _El and Peter want to do something different for this Valentine's Day, so they hire a male escort for the night. Someone (you decide) owes the FBI/Peter a favor and gets them a good deal with an escort who goes by the name of Neal Caffrey. I'm thinking Neal is pretty expensive, but they get like, 70% off lol._

"_Shit."_ It was the only thing Peter could think of right now. Valentine's Day was ten days and he completely forgot about. In fact it was a miracle that he remembered it was coming up. Actually to be honest Lauren reminded him.

**Flashback**

"_Hello Peter," said Lauren dropping off some files._

"_Hello Lauren," said Peter not looking up from his paperwork._

"_So what are you and El doing for Valentine's Day?" asked Lauren. Peter stops writing._

"_It's coming up?" he asked. Lauren nodded._

"_Eleven more days," she said. Peter slams his face on his desk._

"_Shit,"_

**End of Flashback.**

Peter snapped out of his reminiscing when Laruen and Jones walked into his office, both were grinning and the theme song for the show _Intervention_ starts playing in the background.

"Peter this is an intervention, you work too much and forgotten too many important dates," said Lauren in a semi-serious tone.

"Like your anniversary, Elizabeth's birthday, and last year you barely remembered to get her flowers for Valentine's," continued Jones.

"Hughes agrees and he decided to give you Valentine's Day off to be with El," said Lauren. "So now you know you can spend time with her what are you going to do for Valentine's?"

"And nothing cheesy like movie and dinner," said Jones. Peter thought for moment then he remembered something.

"Well, El did mention once…" he began.

**Flashback**

_Peter and El were having dinner at a nice Italian restaurant. While they were dining they overheard a conversation between a man and a woman at the next table. The man obviously terrible flirt and it was obvious the woman was uninterested in the man. _

"_I don't know who to feel badly for, the man or the woman," said El looking at the 'couple'. Peter looks at the 'couple' and turns back to his food._

"_The woman, the only reason she's here is because he hired her," said Peter._

"_Hired her? Like a hooker?" asked El in surprise._

"_Escort actually, see the silver ring on her left hand. She's from Dominique's escort service," said Peter. _

"_And you know this because?" asked El suspiciously. _

"_Because white collar criminals like to hire escorts and escorts like immunity," said Peter. El gave one last suspicious look before continuing to eat her food. A few moments later El asks,_

"_Are there male escorts?" asked El. Peter chokes on his wine._

"_What!" exclaimed Peter in a low whisper. El rolls her eyes._

"_Come on Peter, I think it will be fun to hire a male escort. I mean I know about your relationships in college," said El but she is cut off by Peter._

"_That's not the point," by now Peter's face is red. "We can't hire a male escort I'm an FBI agent,"_

"_What if we hire him under my name," said El. But Peter shakes his head._

"_No, look let's discus this later," Both ate their meal in silence._

**End of Flashback**

Lauren and Jones sat in silence at what Peter just told them. Suddenly both started whispering to each other before coming up with an idea.

"Dominique's escort does owe us a favor," said Jones. "And they do have male escorts, including one El would defiantly love,"

"Who would that be?" asked Peter.

"Neal Caffrey," said Laruen. Peter looks up Neal on the Dominique's escort website. He seems to like this Neal Caffrey until he realized how much money Neal was worth for one night.

"$2500 just for the night," said Peter jaw dropped.

"Yeah he's sort of expensive, but I'm sure we can make a deal," said Jones.

"He's the most expensive escort in the service," said Peter.

"Hey at least you'll get your money's worth," said Lauren.

"I'm going to talk to El about this," said Peter packing his suitcase and leaving his office.

At home Peter tells El what happen at the office, and as he predicted she is laughing her ass off.

"Oh my god, they had an intervention; why wasn't I there. Is there surveillance? I want to see that," she continues to laugh. Peter is red with embarrassment.

"Do want an escort for Valentine's or not?" asked Peter. El stops laughing and looks at Neal's picture and bio from the website.

" I like him, he's cute and it said here he likes bondage. I wonder if handcuffs count?" said El.

"Elizabeth!" yelled Peter redder than ever. The next day Peter calls the escort service and books Neal for 70% off which was like $750 for them. Three days until Valentine's when both Peter and Elizabeth are both at work, two people appear at their door. One was a tall, dark haired man with dazzling blue eye. This was Neal Caffrey, and he was picking the lock to the Burke's home. The other man was a short, bald man with glasses. This was Moz, Dominique's escort's lawyer and Neal's best friend, he was watching Neal's back.

"Why do you insist on breaking into all your new clients' houses," asked Moz keeping an eye out, making sure neither El nor Peter came home suddenly. Neal picks the lock.

"Because it's only fair that I know as much about them as much as they know about me and besides if I need to run out of their house I know where to go," said Neal opening the door and walking into the Burke's home, Moz quickly follows in.

"I could just look them up and get the blueprints to their house for you," said Moz. Neal pouts.

"Then where's the fun in that," said Neal walking into the living room just to run into the Burke's Labrador, Satchmo. The dog growled at Neal, but Neal kneeled down and started scratching Satchmo's ears and when Satchmo rolled on to his back Neal started rubbing the dog's stomach all while cooing at the lab. Moz shakes his head.

"Neal you realize the wife could come home at any minute," said Moz. Neal stops rubbing Satchmo's stomach and does a sweep of the down stairs before going up stairs with Satchmo following him. Neal enters the Burke's master bedroom and was shifting through their drawers. He finds a pair of handcuffs.

"Hey Moz look at this," said Neal showing Moz the handcuffs.

"For the love of god Neal what with you and bondage?" asked Moz as Neal cuffs himself to the Burke's bed.

"I just like the feeling of being helpless to the power of the person/persons I'm with," said Neal testing the strength of the handcuffs. " These are really nice handcuffs. They aren't the cheap porn shop ones and defiantly not law enforcement ones, these are the special-order, hard-core bondage handcuffs. They are so beautiful," said Neal looking at the handcuffs lovingly. Moz looks at Neal as if he were a sick man.

"God you are so screwed up in the head," said Moz. Then they hear a car pull up, Satchmo barks and runs down stairs.

"Shit the wife is home," cursed Moz, but Neal was already ahead of him. Neal quickly, though with difficulty, picked the handcuffs and places them where he found them. Neal then opens the bedroom window and forces Moz through it. Moz yells as he falls on to the grass below. Neal climbs out the window, and then closes it by sliding down the wall and finally lands gracefully on the grass.

"Show off," mutters Moz as he and Neal jump the fence just as Elizabeth enters the house.

Yeah I'm going to cliffhanger there and wait to see what you think. Please review and give suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews anyways I don't own White Collar.

It is Valentine's day Peter and El were spending most of the day together before having dinner with their mysterious yet seemly sexy escort Neal Caffrey. After having a lovely breakfast together they went to the movies because El wanted to see _Dear John_. In Peter's opinion the movie wasn't half bad even though it brought most of the audience to tears during some parts. But what would probably bring Peter to tears is if he had turned around and look three rows behind him; he would have realized that the escort he hired was following him.

"You think an FBI agent would be one of those people who realize that they're being follow by someone," said Neal popping a piece of popcorn in his mouth keeping his eyes on the movie and the Burkes.

"Stalking is probably the most correct term in this situation," said Moz. Neal turns to him looking flabbergasted.

"Stalking? Me? No, I would never do such a thing. As far as anyone is concern I came here to see a well made romantic movie," said Neal turning his attention back to the movie and the Burkes.

"With your lawyer," said Moz.

"With my lawyer," said Neal smiling to himself as Moz plants his face into his hands. After the movie the Burkes went out for lunch, however Neal wasn't able to follow because he had another appointment with another client and Moz didn't want to get caught _stalking_.

Skipping to that evening the Burkes were waiting outside a lovely French restaurant for Neal. After a few minutes of waiting a black armored van showed up at the curb. The van door and out came Neal Caffrey followed by a large man who could pose as a bouncer at a bar.

"Thanks Joel I'll take it from here," said Neal patting the man on the shoulder.

"You know the drill, don't take off your ring and if there's any trouble call using your cell phone," said Joel in a solemn tone. Neal waves him away.

"I know, good-bye Joel," said Neal giving Joel a confident smile. Joel turns away, gets back in the van and the van drives off.

"As you can see," said Neal turning to Peter and El who were giving each other what the hell was that expression. "Dominique's number one priority is the safety of their escorts, not just they don't want us dead or injured is if anything does happen they lose money,"

"Of course money is the drive for everything," said Peter.

"It's the sad truth," replied Neal. In the restaurant after the three order their food, Neal and El got in a rapid discussion about art. Peter listen for the most part until they started discussing a recently stolen _Waterhouse_ painting.

"It been missing for weeks and the FBI has absolutely no leads. Whoever this guy is is good," said Peter.

"Really I thought Jacob did a terrible job on forging the _Waterhouse_. I'll admit the heist was perfect but guy is no artist," said Neal taking a sip of his wine. El and Peter stared at him.

"How do you know that and who's this Jacob person," asked Peter now going FBI on Neal.

"Peter stop it do you think Neal had something to do with the missing _Waterhouse_," said El sounding seriously pissed.

"Relax El I had nothing to do with the _Waterhouse _being stolen. However one of my clients Jacob Crass did admit to me he stole it and he showed me where it was," said Neal.

"And he just showed you this because?" asked Peter now really curious for a moment.

"Because when escorts see or hear our clients committing a crime they don't normally tell law enforcement. For the most part it's not illegal to know about someone committing a crime and not coming forward with and besides if the escorts ratted out on their clients every time they commit a crime. Let's just say the escort service loses a lot of money," explained Neal.

"How many of your clients committed a crime?" asked Peter. Neal is silent for a moment, it looks like he's trying to do math in his head.

"About 80% of my clients," said Neal. Both Burkes stare in shock.

"And where is Crass and the painting," asked Peter. Neal tells him the address and Peter get's up to make call.

"80% of your clients, wow that must be a lot," said El. Neal shakes his head.

"I don't that many clients," said Neal.

"Why don't you that many and why most of them are are criminals?" asked El.

"I don't have many because I'm the most expensive escort in the service and the only reason that is because I have more _expertise_ you might say. And the reason most of them are criminals, White Collar criminals I might add, is because all of them want to have the best of everything. The best house, cars, wines and escorts; and I'm the best one for $2500 a _night_," said Neal sounding sad.

"You don't sound happy about that," said El.

"If heard anything about the bad things that happens between an escort and his/her client, chances are they are true," said Neal. "I've been beaten, raped, kidnapped twice and shot." El was in shock of what she was hearing; she tried to hold Neal's hand. "I'm going to retire soon. I'm going to sell my client list and do whatever life throws at me," said Neal allowing El to hold his hand for a few moments before Neal excuses himself to the restroom, passing Peter as he went.

"Neal where are you going?" said Peter. Neal waves him off as he continues to the back of the restaurant.

Sorry readers I'm having major writer's block, a nasty cold and Valentine's is not my favorite holiday. I'll update when I up to it, but if you want to read more White Collar I have three other fanfiction worth reading two of which are completed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi people sorry for the long hard drive died on me and I lost all my files which sucks. :( But my dad fixed my computer so I could still write fanfiction. Here is the third and final chapter, I don't own White Collar.

Peter was back to his table after making a call to the FBI. Neal hadn't came back from the bathroom and it been almost five minutes. Peter wanted to check on him but El told him not to.

"He's been through a lot, a lot horrible things Peter. He just needs a time-out," explained El.

"Then why does he still do it? He very smart, he could have any job he wants, why choose to be an escort?" asked Peter.

"I don't know why, but if he doesn't want to talk about it that is his choice Peter," said El.

"You're right, you're always right El," said Peter. Two minutes later Neal came back. His eyes were slightly red and puffy which they wouldn't have notice if they didn't suspect why Neal had left in the first place. They ordered dessert and were silent for the rest of the evening.

Later outside the restaurant the three stood near the Taurus contemplating what to do next.

"I'm off the clock. So if you want me to leave I could catch a cab. Or if you two want we could go to your place," said Neal his last statement sounding very suggestive.

"Only if you want to Neal," said Peter.

"We won't make you do anything you don't want to do," said El.

"What if I said I wanted to come home with you two," said Neal.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Peter as he opened the backseat driver's side door for Neal.

As soon as the would-be threesome got inside the Burke's townhouse Peter and Elizabeth forced Neal between themselves. El was in front of Neal, kissing him and loosening his tie; Peter was behind him, holding Neal's hips in his hands. Neal moaned and wrapped his arms around El's waist. Neal was the one who broke the kiss.

"Should we take this to the bedroom?" asked a breathless Neal. With Neal still between them the three moved up stairs and into the master bedroom. Neal was pulled on to the bed by Elizabeth and now Peter was the one kissing him. Neal, sitting up on the bed, slipped out of his suit jacket which was taken away by El as Peter slipped out of his jacket.

Almost on instinct Neal loosened Peter's tie and stripped it off, he then quickly, effortlessly, unbuttoned Peter's shirt and stripped that off before Peter could even take off Neal's tie.

"My turn Honey," said Elizabeth turning Neal around on the bed and began kissing him again. She unbuttoned Neal's shirt as Peter unbuckled Neal's belt, both stripping the articles of clothing.

More clothes were stripped until all three were completely naked.

"Would you like to be handcuffed?" Peter asked growling into Neal's ear.

"God yes!" screamed Neal, practically begging for it. Elizabeth reached into her bedside table, took out the handcuffs and cuffed Neal to the headboard.

"You don't go anywhere," Elizabeth told Neal. "Just watch and enjoy," she said then she kissed her husband passionately, who kissed just as passionately.

"Oh god that was hot," said Neal as husband and wife made-out right in front of him.

"Oh it will get better," said Peter as he gently pushed Elizabeth on the bed, got on top of her and thrust into her. Neal moaned as Peter and Elizabeth made love right in front of him, they thrust and gasped and kissed until they both came. Peter collapsed on top as they came down from their high, they would have stayed that way if their new lover wasn't handcuffed and whimpering to their headboard.

Peter got off of Elizabeth and scooted to the end of the bed as El crawled towards Neal. She got between his legs and kissed him. Neal moaned in her mouth. Then she left a trail of kisses from his mouth, down neck and chest, passed his stomach until she reached his cock. Elizabeth kissed the head before taking his cock into her mouth.

Neal gasped then moaned as El sucked on his dick. At first it was slow then she went faster and faster, she also massaged his balls as she sucked. Neal was moaning loudly, almost screaming, he was bucking into El's mouth as she sucked. Soon he came into her mouth and collapsed against the headboard. El allowed Neal's cock to slide out of her mouth and she crawled to her husband, who was hard again.

"Your turn," she whispered to him. She took his spot on the end of the bed as Peter scooted over Neal and kissed him.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" asked Peter.

"Yes," replied Neal begging.

"Do you want me to un-cuff you?"

"No," said Neal. Peter kissed again then reached into his bedside table and pulled out a tube of lube.

Positioning Neal on the pillows Peter then squirted some lube on his fingers and thrust of them into Neal's hole. Neal moaned as Peter began thrust his finger inside him, soon Peter added a second finger and started scissoring him open. Neal gasped and moaned, then begs Peter to fuck him. Peter removed his fingers, lubed himself up, position himself at Neal's hole and thrusts into him.

Neal had been half hard before Peter thrust into him, now he had a full hard on. Peter at first thrust into Neal slowly as Neal's tight hole got use to him. Then Peter thrust faster into Neal, holding Neal's hips as he pounded into him. Neal screamed for the second time that night thrusting to meet Peter's hips. Neal didn't last long as he came over himself and Peter. Peter not far behind came inside Neal. When Peter was finished he pulled out of Neal and unlock his handcuffs before he wrapped his arms around Neal's waist and placed his head on the pillow behind Neal's. El crawled to the other side of Neal so he was sandwich between his two lovers and she turned off the lamp before they all fell asleep.

Several hours later, Peter woke up, then Elizabeth and then finally Neal. They stayed in each others arms until the crack of dawn before Peter spoke.

"Last night was," he said not sure what to say.

"Amazing?" suggested Elizabeth.

"I'll second to that," said Neal.

"Agreed," said Peter. No one spoke for a few minutes until El remembered something from last night.

"Hey Neal last night you said you were planning on retiring," said El.

"Yeah so?" asked Neal.

"You never said when, did you?" she asked.

"Nope, never could. I didn't know what to do afterwards," said Neal.

"You could work for the FBI as a consultant," said Peter.

"What?" said both Elizabeth and Neal.

"I already got it straighten out you can start working as soon as the paperwork is filed. What do you think Neal?" said Peter. Neal for thought a moment, then he climbed over Elizabeth, and reached into his trouser pocket for his cell phone.

"I think I'm going to make a phone call," said Neal before pressing speed dial. He waited for a few moments before speaking.

"Hey it's Neal I'm just calling in to say I'm not coming in today or forever. Yeah that's right I quit," then he hangs up. He drops his phone on his trousers before making his way to the window and opening it. He slips the silver ring off his finger and throws it. The ring sails in the air before it landed somewhere over the fence.

"And good riddance!" yelled Neal before closing the window and climbing between his two lovers. Cuddling against each other they all fell asleep.

The end; finally it's finished, hurray, one more thing to cross off my to-do list. I hope it wasn't terrible please don't flame me.


End file.
